The invention relates to generating acoustic and/or visual effects by human body actions.
In connection with pop music performances there are two types of trends. The one is using of modern electronic for generating amplyfying and varying musical sounds while the other is uses show effects. For generating musical sounds conventionally musical instruments of considerable sizes are used. This means, that the musicians have to carry large instruments, such as trumpets or guitars, or are bound to the location where the instrument has been placed. Furthermore, sound generation generally necessitates specific finger action for playing the instrument.